A socket connector may be used to couple a die package with a circuit board. Currently, a socket connector may include ball-grid array (BGA), land-grid array (LGA), pin-grid array (PGA) and/or reflow-grid array (RGA) elements to provide a connection between a die package and the socket connector. However, rework for the BGA configuration may be extremely challenging, making the die package less flexible for swap, upgrade or inventory control in a final product. While the LGA and PGA configurations may facilitate removal of the die package from the socket connect, the LGA and PGA configurations typically have a higher profile (e.g., resulting in larger size), complicated loading fixtures and worse electrical performance than the BGA configuration. The RGA configuration is intended to provide a separable socket by embedding thermal heaters in the socket to facilitate removal of the die package by solder reflow. However, the RGA configuration increases the socket structural, manufacturing and assembly/disassembly complexity and risks.